


The Eiffel Tower was never built

by siangjiang



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cable, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Emotional, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prolonged Orgasm, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Wade, Cable and Domino have a threesome.





	The Eiffel Tower was never built

Cable made wonderful noises during sex, and the best part was that he wasn’t even trying. He wasn’t putting on a show or overdoing it. It was just all his usual old-man growls and grunts repurposed for sex. Hot as hell. Especially now that he was riding Wade’s bumpy cock. Ripped For Her Pleasure!

Wade laid on the bed with Domino besides him, both watching Cable fuck himself in slow, measured movement. His eyes were closed in concentration, and little husky moans slipped out every now and then. He was clearly taking his time. Enjoying it. Wade wanted to make a comment about old men taking a while to get going, but he had never been a big fan of ruining sex. The comment would have to wait. He could make it while they were cuddling. Besides, it was incredibly hot seeing tough guy Cable lost to pleasure like this.

“That’s really fucking hot” Domino said. Okay, so they agreed on that. Cable hummed in response.

An excited smile spread across Wade’s face when Domino got up and started nibbling and licking Cable’s neck. Aw yeah, time to get this show on the road! She pushed into his touch when he put a hand on her ass and turned his head to kiss her. Adorable, both of them. Wade grabbed the other buttock, kneading to his hearts content. 

Her fingers danced across Cable’s skin, exploring the edge of his metal arm before finding his remaining nipple and pinching it. That earned her a hiss.

“Heh, I felt that down here” Wade said.

Domino smiled “Sensitive?”

“Very” Cable said.

“Hm, then I can’t wait to see what will happen when I touch your cock”

She rubbed his nipple one last time before sliding her hand down his stomach torturously slowly. The closer she got to his crotch, the more he rolled his hips. He looked down at her hand, strands of hair falling into his face, and let out what could only be described as a husky whimper when she paused at his navel, running a finger around it for a few seconds before continuing the downward movement. When she _finally_ ran her finger along his shaft he rolled his head back a bit with a satisfied snarl and kissed her again. She didn’t grab it, just sort of moved her hand loosely across it and felt it bob between her fingers as he fucked himself on Wade.

“What’s it like only having one nipple? Do you feel lopsided?”

“Wade”

“Hey, I’m feeling left out down here”

“ _You_ feel left out?” Domino asked “I’m the one on the sideline here”

“Shut up, Wade!” Cable growled, clenching around his cock. Wade gasped.

“Oh god, you’re really strong down there for an old man. Bet you don’t suffer from incontinence”

“Okay, that’s enough from you” Domino said, suddenly straddling his face.

“Don’t you dare do the Eiffel Tower!” was the last thing he managed to say before Domino’s pussy was lowered onto his mouth. He immediately went to work, licking and rubbing a thump against her clit. Her surprised gasp was like music.

“Shit, I did not expect you to be so good at this” she said, grinding her pussy down. ‘Thanks Vanessa’ Wade thought to himself.

Up over him Domino and Cable were making out, exploring each other while pleasuring themselves on Wade’s body. Domino kept teasing Cable until the poor guy could hardly stand it, even as she herself started to crumble under the building pleasure. She giggled at Cable’s slack, desperate face just as the orgasm hit her. Involuntarily she squeezed his cock firmly and he came across both her and Wade’s stomachs. She quickly got off Wade’s face and collapsed next to him, while Cable managed to stay upright, trembling and gasping, still impaled on Wade’s cock.

Wade looked at them both, his lower face covered in Domino’s juices. “Did you both just come without me?” he asked with mock offence, secretly pleased with his own skills.

“Give me a moment...” Cable said, quite frankly looking like he needed more than a moment.

“Let me make this easier for you, old man” Wade said, suddenly tipping Cable to the side and rolling them over so Wade was on top. “There, just lie back and take a breather while I finish”

Another growl-whimper escaped Cable when Wade started moving, no doubt bumping into his oversensitive prostate. Domino pulled herself over by their side and started stroking Cable’s cock again. He looked at her with pure betrayal. Cum kept seeping out of his dick like he was having a prolonged orgasm and Wade hoped the old man wouldn’t die on him.

“Almost there, big guy...” Wade said, focusing his entire being on his cock “Almost there...”

He finally came with irregular thrusts, accompanied by Cable’s growls, followed by an “Ungf!” when Wade collapsed on him. For a moment everybody were quiet, basking in the afterglow.

“Thank you” Wade said, hugging his body tighter around Cable “I really liked that” Cable just growled as usual. 

“You too” Wade said, turning his head towards Domino “You were really good too”

“Don’t mention it” she smiled, shrugging like they were having a casual conversation.

“No, I mean it. You were great. You both were. I...I haven’t had a lot of opportunities lately, you know? And then you go ahead and do this for me, and...and I’m just really grateful *sob*”

Domino tilted her head “Oh my god, is he _crying_?”

Cable sighed “Yeah”

“Heh” Wade laughed though his sobs “I’m a bit emotional. Might have something to do with the love of my life dying. Don’t mind me”

Cable padded Wade’s shoulder. “I think we need a shower”

“Can we stay here a bit longer? It’s just really nice...”

“Sure” Cable said with a deep breath.

“Thanks” Wade fumbled around until he found Domino’s hand “This feels good”

“Don’t fall asleep on me” Cable warned.

“I won’t” Wade said as he drifted off.


End file.
